One Shot Poems! 2
by The Relentless Rebel Gang
Summary: Here are a few short poems The Powerpluss Girls and The Powerpluss Boys. These characters belong to Bean099 on Wattpad. This is dedicated to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Blush**

Blush, whilst you're studying hard you find it distracting when your sisters are playing that you tell them to hush.

But I also know that you have a crush.

I reckon it is Blaze.

The leader of The Powerpluss Boys.

I see you look at him in a dreamy gaze.

Everything then becomes a haze.

By the smile on your face you heart is filled with joy.

I see that you're getting embarrassed now as I see that you're now in a rush.

In a rush to get away from this conversation.

We'll discuss this another time at your party. I'm just waiting for an invitation.

I just hope that Blaze will come. I know he likes you too.

Every time he bumps into you.

I his face turn into a gush.

A big gush of excitement.

Happiness and enlightenment.

His heart just turns into mush.

Hush! Everybody hush!

I see Bella and Blaze kissing.

Now that is something that isn't worth missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella**

Bella, you have a sweet, soothing voice especially when you sing acapella.

Just so natural and pure.

Listening to you certainly isn't a chore.

We want more.

You performance certainly isn't a bore.

It's so amazing that it's definitively hard to ignore.

You talent is so unique and raw.

There isn't any gore.

Your voice is so peaceful that it can end war.

It can make fighting cease.

It can bring world peace.

Stop the bad.

Bring in the glad.

With your golden hair and beautiful blue eyes you resemble Cinderella.

With your kind nature.

Your love for all creatures.

You are such a character that we should include you in a novella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bean**

Bean, sometimes you can be so mean.

With your tough attitude you could be an aquamarine.

Your color is amazing though as it glimmers like a glowing tangerine.

You have a temper that can be so unforeseen.

So random that Blush has to come in and intervene.

You can be so envious sometimes that you turn green.

You can be so scary sometimes when you lash out that it's too frightening for Halloween.

You're really hyper as you jump excitedly for hours on the trampoline.

I think that you have taken a lot of caffeine.

You can be so careless a lot of the time that you often get sunburnt because you forget to put on your sunscreen.

You're excited to be a teenager.

Excited to have more freedom and to be more obscene.

You have a dream.

A dream to be a queen.

Of some sort of team.

You want to stand out. Be the best. Not in between.

You wanna make your own rules. Forget routine.

Forget cleaning. Forget tidying. You wanna be unclean.

You're so strong and powerful that you fight like a machine.

You hate fine cuisine. Sea bream. Food with gelatine.

Just a burger will do for you. Well the salad inside it does include greens.

You pull it off anyway as you like to work out to get toned and lean.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Powerpluss Girls**

Powerpluss Girls, a plus is a must.

As you go the extra mile to defeat the evil to save us.

You girls are so badass that every one of you can lift a double decker bus.

Some of you may fuss.

But you don't take it when anyone decides to cuss.

Thus you girls are far from being a wuss.

You're able to solve crime and sus.

Sus what people are up doing leading you to mistrust.

Able to work as a team and discuss.

Willing to adapt and adjust.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blaze**

Blaze, calm down. You are so quick tempered that your mind turns into a haze.

You are smart in many ways.

But when it comes to listening to advice, you just begin to daze.

Instead of listening and paying attention, you look the other way and begin to gaze.

Therefore when it comes to learning about life, there are a lot of delays.

A certain swear word seems to be your favourite phrase.

At all, that doesn't deserve any appraise.

To you, that seems to be a new craze.

You are late with handing in your essays.

That's an issue that I really need to raise.

Just trying to reason with you is so confusing that it's finding your way around a complex maze.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bash**

Bash, you really like to eat your bangers and mash.

However because you are so naïve, you don't know the value of cash.

But that doesn't stop you from protecting yourself as your able to hit someone with a big bash.

When you fly I see a dark, beautiful blue stream of light gleaming past like a flash.

As you quickly dash.

Dodging all the trash.

Ready to start and end the clash.

Being able to give your enemy a thrash.

Sometimes you can be so clumsy that you knock in to something or someone and end up in a crash.

Also you can put certain lotions on you without reading the instructions which give you a rash.

That doesn't make you feel abash.

As you run to the sea and jump in, creating a huge SPLASH!


	7. Chapter 7

**Blade**

Blade, your favourite thing to do is go into a sweet shop and raid.

Not once have you taken anything and paid.

You haven't even considered to trade.

Remember the prank you played?

The one you played on Jade the maid.

You made fun of how much she weighed.

"Stop, Stop!" she prayed.

You wanted to degrade.

You told her that she smelt so terrible that you sprayed her with a can of Glade.

She thought you were her friend, until the way you treated her. She felt betrayed.

However you started to persuade.

Told her you were sorry by giving her a bracelet that was handmade.

First she was afraid.

Eventually she did forgive you. She stayed with you and together, you both played.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Powerpluss Boys**

Powerpluss Boys, the name definitely suits you as you have more strength than a power shower.

You three would not let anything make you cower.

You can all fly higher than a tower.

Blossom more than a blooming flower.

You're not sweet but sour.

All three of you can dodge the rush hour.

Being strong and hard headed is absolutely something that you all empower.

It scares me as I see your faces glower.

I wonder what would happen if I covered you all in flour?


End file.
